Storybook Endings
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: Edward and Nancy are expecting a baby and they invite Giselle and her family to celebrate in Andalasia. But what happens when Narissa somehow returns and takes over the kingdom, with twice the power? Giselle/Robert Edward/Nancy Please read and reply!
1. Announcement and Invitation

Hey Everyone! I really happy to see that there is an "Enchanted" section for fanfiction! Score! Anyways, I know I have like three other stories, but I really want to try my hand at this. I saw the movie a while ago and LOVED it to bits. I loved all the characters, and I decided to write about what happens next. This story will take place mainly in Andalasia, which means that the characters are fully animated! Yay! But, there will be at least two or three chapters with them in New York. And, I will have some new characters that will be combination of past Disney characters. One will be like Julie Andrews and the enchantress from Pinocchio, while another will be a combination of the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella and the Genie from Aladdin. I will also be attempting to write some new songs, as well as including small snippets from "True Love's Kiss" and "So Close".

Parings represented: Giselle/Robert, Nancy/Edward and one you'll just have to find out!

The introduction is a narration, so just imagine Julie Andrews reading it to you. Enjoy the story!

-

**Storybook Endings**

**By Kimberley Diaz **

**(aka Midnightmoon14)**

-

**Chapter One**

**Announcement and Invitation**

**-**

**Introduction**

-

_Happily ever after… that is how all stories end. But with each happy ending, there's a brand new beginning. We last saw our heroine, Giselle, find her true love and Edward also found his true love. Everything in Andalasia is all and well, but it was not always that way. Over a century ago, Andalasia was in a constant war between their rivaling city, Fantasia, over a magical staff that if in the wrong hands, could allow one to rule all. It was stuck in-between the border that separated the two kingdoms, and each of them bickered over who truly owned it._

_At that time, there was a beautiful enchantress that looked over both lands, also the main supervisor for the fairy godmothers, made sure that they received proper training so as to give their god child a perfect happily every after. She did not want this war to continue a moment longer, so with all her might, she made peace with the two cities and placed the staff under a shield spell that would need to be renewed every 100 years so as to prevent anyone from stealing it. Even going so far as putting fairy godmothers who were not on duty to watch over it._

_There has been a legend of a magical object that could overcome the power of the staff, but nothing like that has ever been found. It is said that only those pure of heart could find it if in dire need of it._

_Time will tell if anyone should retrieve this dangerous staff…for if someone does…they could possibly destroy the two cities and "Happily Ever After" will cease to exist…_

-

"Peasants of Andalasia! Please, lend me your ears!"

_King_ Edward stood above a tall balcony waving at a crowd of Andalasia townsfolk; waiting to hear what news their king would bring them. Edward smiles brightly. He put a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"I have wonderful news!" he announced loudly, as murmurs could be heard amongst the crowd.

"It better be good news…I walked all the way from the forest to hear this!"

Pip the chipmunk was standing on the branch of a tree, waiting to hear his news. Pip has had the pleasure of working with Edward once. He is a bit of an idiot yes, but hey…he's a good guy, who is merely trying to do the right thing. Pip crossed his arms and sighed, allowing himself to lean against the tree.

"My darling wife Nancy," he began as he motioned someone to come over to him. Sure enough, a beautiful brunette in a white gown approached, walking steadily as she reached the area where her husband was. Her belly was a bit bulged and she was stroking it gently with one hand. He smiled at her and took her hand into his.

"We are going to have a baby!" he shouted to the crowd before Nancy had a chance to speak. The crowd suddenly went silent and then erupted with cheers. Pip was clapping loudly, whistling towards the happy couple.

"We shall have a party in honor of our soon to be born child! Everyone, including you peasants, is invited!"

Everyone in the crowd talked amongst themselves, excited to be invited to a party in Edward's and Nancy's castle.

"Honey," began Nancy, "don't you think we should be inviting someone else?"

Edward looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "Who?"

Nancy placed her hands on her hips. "Isn't it obvious?"

Edward began stroking his chin, trying to think. "Let's see," he began, "I invited the peasants, the woodland creatures, the King and Queen of Fantasia….darling, I don't think we forgot anyone!"

"Giselle and Robert!" she shouted in frustration. Edward's eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

"Oh! Giselle and Robert," he yelled in amazement, "I knew that."

"Of course you did," replied Nancy with a sly smile. Edward smiled back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"That's a wonderful idea Nancy," he said as they walked away from the balcony and into their bedroom, "but how will we send them an invitation? I mean, you aren't in the condition to go back into that world, and obviously you can't _survive_ without _me_ by your side…"

Suddenly, two blue birds entered into their room with Pip on their backs. Both the birds landed gracefully on Nancy's hands where as Pip fell on the ground.

"I say! Pip my friend, are you alright?" asked Edward, picking up his little friend. Pip just shrugged and dusted himself off.

"I'm all right bub, don't worry," he said with a smile. "Congrats on the kid!"

"Congratulations!" said the two birds in unison, fluttering their wings happily. Pip couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"What are you two? Parrots?"

Suddenly, Nancy looked at the birds with a smile forming on her face. "They may not be parrots, but I think our problem with sending the invitations is solved!"

"Huh?" asked everyone, including Edward.

"Blue birds," began Nancy, looking at the birds, who blushed and chirped, "Will you do us the favor and send out some party invitations?"

"Of course!" they answered. Nancy giggled in excitement.

"Great! Edward dear! Can you get the envelopes?"

"Already done love," he said handing four envelopes to the birds, "One for Robert, one for Giselle and one for their daughter. I'm sending you one to Nathaniel as well…I haven't seen him in over a year and I do miss my friend terribly. We could go troll-hunting!"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Yeah…I'm sure he's going to want to go Troll-hunting."

"I think so too," agreed Edward, obviously not noticing the sarcastic tone in her voice. He faced the birds. "Alright blue birds! To the magic well and off to find our friends in New York!"

And with that, the birds flew off into the sky, carrying the invitations. Edward sighed happily as he grabbed Nancy's hand and they walked out of the room. Pip remained there, sniffling up a bit.

"It'll be nice to see my little Giselle again," he said with a smile. "I'm sure she misses us…I can show here my new book, "Silence Isn't Golden"! I'm sure she'd like that…" he sighed again as he scampered towards the balcony and gazed at the setting sky.

"Gee, I wonder what that girl's been up to?" he thought out loud.

-

Giselle Phillip sang out harmoniously and two small rats scampered towards her in an immediate response. Giselle had recently lived in Andalasia, but now she resides in New York with her husband Robert and her stepdaughter, Morgan. She now owned her own fashion boutique, called "Andalasia Fashions", where she spent most of the day creating brand new dresses and designs for costumes.

"Oh! Hello," she said to the two rats with a small giggle. "Could you possible get me a pen and a scratch piece of paper?"

The two rats squeaked and nodded in unison. They ran off and retrieved what it was she needed.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said as they gave her the paper and pen she wanted. She gave them each a kiss and allowed them to run off back into their home.

Giselle sighed to herself as she began to draw an idea for a new dress. It has been one year since the events that lead her to New York. It felt amazing to know that after all that she has been through; she finally found her one true love. Sure, it was a bit of an adventure, but Giselle was thankful for it. If she hadn't had fallen in the well, she wouldn't have met Robert and shared with him true love's kiss. Now, they were married, and if things couldn't get any better, she has a stepdaughter! Morgan is a wonderful girl, and absolutely adores Giselle. Giselle was amazed at how fast she was growing and that she will be entering the 1st grade as soon as the summer time is over.

Even though she did receive her Happily Ever after, she still does miss her Andalasian home, particularly her friends, the atmosphere, and now she couldn't even visit the Meadows of Joy or the Valley of Contentment. She knew she would see them again some day, but who knew when an opportunity like that would come up?

She heard the door open and she turned around, not expecting her husband to be there, grabbing her and kissing her on the lips. Once they parted, Giselle couldn't help but blush.

"Geeze, do you two have to kiss everyday?"

They both jumped when they realized Morgan was there, watching them the whole time. Robert laughed nervously whereas Giselle smiled sweetly.

"Of course!" responded Giselle. "When you're in love, you must always show the other person a certain show of affection, otherwise, how will they know you love…"

"Um…I think she gets it Giselle," said Robert quickly, wanting to avoid Giselle getting into a song.

"Oh…okay!" she responded brightly. Morgan walked around the shop and took a peak at a drawing that Giselle was working on earlier. She took it into her hands and examined it further.

"Wow Giselle," she said in awe, "this is really pretty…"

"Why thank you Morgan," said Giselle, "I'm just sketching up ideas for when the fall season comes."

"What the…"

Both Morgan and Giselle turned their heads to see Robert trying to shoo away two blue birds with envelopes.

"Where did they come from?" asked Robert, trying to shoo them away. His arms waving around frantically.

"They're so pretty!" cooed Morgan.

Giselle eyes brightened with delight. "These are my friends!"

She let out her usually harmonious note and the birds flew away from Robert and landed in Giselle's hands. Each of the birds sang and kissed Giselle on the cheek. Robert and Morgan looked at her in awe.

"These are your friends?" asked Morgan incredulously

"Why of course!" stated Giselle, rubbing one of the bird's bellies with her finger, "they're from Andalasia….but," she brought the birds up to her eye-level, "as much as I appreciate you two, why are you here?"

Both birds sang out loudly, sounding like a trumpet. They handed Giselle three invitations. She looked at the curiously, and then smiled at them and curtsied slightly.

"Why thank you," she said, "it must have been a lot of trouble to get these here. Are sure you can get back home alright?"

Both birds nodded simultaneously. Giselle giggled.

"Oh wonderful," she said to them. Then, the birds flew out of her hand, with one invitation still with them. Giselle waved to them as they flew off.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" she shouted out to them. She then took one of the envelope's and began to open it which much caution. Robert and Morgan walked over to where she was, to see what it was she had.

"Giselle, what is it?" asked Robert, looking over her shoulder, trying to get a better look at the note. Giselle read to herself and then squealed aloud and jumped around frantically, giving Robert the letter and grabbing a surprised Morgan and spinning her around.

"Oh this is wonderful news!" she sang out, still spinning Morgan. Morgan looked at her dad.

"What does it say daddy?" she asked as Giselle finally put her done, but still was dancing around.

"It's an invitation to…" he paused, as if unable to believe what it said, "Andalasia."

Morgan's eyes widened and a big smile formed on her face, "Read it dad! Read it!"

Robert smiled as Giselle ran over to him and latched onto his arm, urging him to read it. He took a deep breath and read it out loud:

_Dear Giselle, Robert and Morgan,_

_I'm so sorry that we haven't been able to talk in a while…so much has changed over this past year, but I think they have changed for the better. It's strange to be the Queen of Andalasia, but with Edward by my side, I feel confident that I rule Andalasia in a fair way._

_The reason why I sent you this letter is because Edward and I are expecting a child in a few months. Edward feels it necessary to have a party in honor of the baby. Kind of like a "baby shower", only much more fancy. I know it's very last minute, but I know it's summertime in New York and I was wondering if you could come over to Andalasia tomorrow and come to the party? It's not for another two days, but I'd for all of us to bond and "hang out"._

_I absolutely love this place…no wonder you lived here Giselle. Morgan, I KNOW you'll love this place. And Robert…the firm can wait and I KNOW you have enough vacation days. Just take some time off to spend with your family._

_I look forward to seeing you all here!_

_Love,_

_Nancy_

Morgan squealed in delight. "A party in Andalasia? "

Giselle nodded in excitement, "Yes! And Edward and Nancy are going to have a beautiful child! Oh, this is such a wonderful day!"

"Dad, can we go?" begged Morgan. Robert sighed uneasily.

"I don't know Morgan," he said with a shrug, "I mean, I am happy for them, but this really is on such short notice and we've never even been to Andalasia…"

"All the more reason to go!" piped in Giselle. She looked at him sweetly. "Please Robert, it would be so much fun. I could visit my friends, and show you two where I used to live and have a nice relaxing family vacation. We could even have another date!"

Robert cocked an eyebrow. " I _could _take some time from the firm, but…"

"Do it Dad!" squealed Morgan. Giselle nodded in agreement.

"Well…" he began, scratching his head. He looked at the two girls, who anticipated his response he sighed, utterly defeated. "Alright, we can go."

"YES!" both girls shouted, dancing around and pulling Robert in to dance with them.

"But we're going to have to pack as soon as we get home!" he yelled.

Giselle smiled. "Leave that to my friends."

Giselle sang out again, and the two mice from before came over to her.

"Please go to our apartment and pack all our belonging sin separate bags…and if possible, get more birds to help."

The two rats nodded and scampered off. "Thank you!" she said as they ran off. Robert looked a bit afraid.

"You know, I don't think I'm comfterable with the idea of a rat folding my underwear into a suitcase."

Giselle giggled. "Oh Robert, you're so funny. Now come on! We need to go and buy a proper gift to give to Edward and Nancy when we go!"

Giselle grabbed Morgan's and Robert's hand and dragged them out of the store, unaware that someone else was about to receive an invitation as well.

-

**YAY! Nancy and Edward are expecting a baby! DOUBLE YAY! Hey, can you guys spot the one Disney visual and the one Wicked visual I put in here? Try and guess! Please comment and tell me what you think of the story so far! I'll post very soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kim (aka Midnightmoon14)**


	2. Into The Manhole

**I'm back! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! I'm really trying my best to keep everyone in character. Here, we meet back with Nathaniel, who isn't too sure if he has gotten over Narissa. Aw…poor guy.**

**On to the reviews!**

**NobleBrokenBeauty: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Nausicaa of the Spirit: I'm glad you do. I didn't think she died either…she seemed like too much of a powerful villain to die that easily. Enjoy!**

**On with the show!**

-

**Chapter 2**

**Into The Manhole**

**-**

"Oh good Lord, these parcels are _heavy!_"

A tired Nathaniel climbed up the mountain of steps that lead to his roomy apartment. He had had a busy day, and he just arrived back from grocery shopping. Once he reached the top of the steps, he fumbled with trying to get the keys out of his pocket. He had success, and put them into the keyhole, allowing him to put his groceries on the counter and to plop himself onto the couch.

He let himself relax a bit, and grabbed a book off from the coffee table. He then reached for his reading glasses and tried his best to read, but for some reason, his mind just wouldn't concentrate.

Almost a year ago, Nathaniel was a resident of Andalasia and Queen Narissa's right hand man. He did have to admit, he was glad she was gone, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He had a bit of a crush on her, and thought they were in love, but later realized that Narissa was using his love for her to do her biding.

Now, with her gone, he was a successful writer, writing the book entitled, _"My Royal Pain Vanquishing The Evil Queen Within"_. Everyone loved it, and he was becoming noticed. People would stop him to sign their books. Women have been smiling at them, but not because of him, but because he is famous…has money…power…

Nathaniel sighed to himself, giving up trying to read the newspaper. He didn't believe he would ever find the right woman to be with…he already had a bad experience with one, who's to say it could happen again?

He reached for the remote control and turned on the television and began flipping channels. He stopped at one channel; a soap opera called "Realizing My Mistakes" was on, which was the same soap opera he saw that made him question his relationship with Narissa. The woman on the screen, Angela, was wrapping her arms around the man, Jerry, who tried his best to push her away.

"Wow Jerry," she purred, "I didn't realize how much confidence you had. And your so strong and handsome…you're much better then Ogden. I was blind…it's you that I want.

Jerry pushed Angela away, "You had you're chance and you missed it. You never loved me…you only used me. Besides, I have a new love in my life…"

Nathaniel cocked an eyebrow. _How many twists can a soap opera have?_

"Not that clumsy Kristin?" she asked in awe.

"She's better than you'll ever be…it took my a while, but now I know I'm better than you…and I always will be."

Nathaniel shut the TV off. He got up from the couch and walked over to his window, which lead to a balcony. He sighed to himself.

"I _have _gained more self-esteem since a year ago," he said to himself, "but I'm still not sure if I like myself…not just yet…"

Suddenly, two blue birds flew into Nathaniel's face, causing him to scream frantically in surprise. He ran back into his apartment, but they followed, trying to give them the envelope that they carried. Giving up, the birds just dropped the envelope onto the floor and flew off before Nathaniel caught them. He closed the window and leaned against it, tired and sweaty.

"Stupid creatures," he said to himself, "they'll be the death of me."

He fixed himself a bit, but then he noticed the envelope the birds left on the floor. Curious of its contents, he picked it up and opened with much caution. He took out the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Nathaniel,_

_Hello there old friend! Miss me? Wait no…of _course_ you miss me! It's been almost a year since we were last together; I'm surprised you haven't returned to Andalasia yet. Anyways, I have wonderful news. Nancy and are expecting a child! And I'm absolutely sure it will be in my spitting image. We are having a party and we want you to come! I will not take no for an answer!_

_You could stay with us in the castle, and you and I could go out and have fun like we used to! Come tomorrow with your bags and meet us here. Giselle and Robert should be coming along as well._

_Knowing you're dying to see me again,_

_King Edward of Andalasia_

Nathaniel couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Still full of himself, isn't he?_

Still, he couldn't help but consider his invitation. He didn't know why he would want to go back…I mean, going there would bring back so many bad memories…

But it is Nancy and Edward…even if Edward is a bit of an idiot, he's still a friend that he hasn't seen in a while…They're having a child and he hasn't said anything to them! 

Nathaniel sighed. "Alright, I'll go, but as soon as the party's over I'm out."

He put the letter down and went into his bedroom to prepare his suitcase. He took a good look at himself in the mirror and noticed that he was still wearing his locket. He opened it, and the picture of Narissa was still there. He closed it, and rather than put it away, he left it around his neck.

-

"A vacation? How long will you be out?"

Robert was currently at his firm, trying to tell his secretary Sam that he was leaving. She looked frantic, as if she didn't know what to do if he left.

"About a week," he responded.

"A week?" she asked incredulously, "what am I supposed to do for a week?"

"I already asked the boss and he has some things for you to do…so you're paycheck won't get affected," he said with a smile. She sighed, as if the stress had been immediately taken off her.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

Sam looked at him strangely. "You hardly ever take vacations. Why now?"

Robert smiled and took out his wallet. He showed Sam a picture of him with Giselle and Morgan, smiling and laughing.

"I need to spend more time with my family," he responded. "Besides, a week away from work sounds nice to me."

Sam nodded. "You can say that again. But really enjoy yourself, okay Robert.?"

"I will," and with that, he hugged her and left. Sam smiled and then walked over to the fishbowl and began to feed the fish.

-

**The Next Day…**

"Oh, we must hurry!"

Giselle ran down the streets of New York with a bag in one hand and Morgan's hand in the other. Robert tried his best to catch up with hem.

"You guys! Slow down!" he panted.

But they didn't listen. Instead, they went from the sidewalk to the middle of the street, heading towards a manhole. Robert finally caught up with them as they stopped before it.

"Um…honey?" he asked Giselle as he watched her remove the top off of the manhole, "What re you doing?"

"Taking the top off so that we can go to Andalasia," she said simply. Robert's eyes widened.

"You came out of here?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said with a smile.

"Cool!" replied Morgan, "Is it really pretty?"

"Oh yes, it is," responded Giselle. She looked up at Robert. "Just trust me…I know what I'm doing…"

Before he could say anything, another figure had arrived. Giselle looked up and gasped. She ran over to the figure and hugged him tightly.

"Nathaniel!" she said with a smile, "Oh it's so wonderful to see you again!"

"You too Miss" he said, having trouble breathing. She let go and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You needn't be so formal Nathaniel, call me Giselle!"

He smiled weakly at her. He then gave Morgan and Robert a small wave, which they returned. Even though they were friends, he still felt uncomfterable around them after all he did to them.

"You're coming too?" she asked as she noticed his bag. He nodded slowly and she giggled, "Wonderful! Now, we mustn't delay!"

She opened up the manhole and Robert looked around, noticing that they were blocking traffic. People yelled nasty comments at the and he hunched his shoulders, embarrassed Once the man hole was open, Nathaniel was first to jump in. Giselle took Morgan's hand and prepared to jump.

"Come along Robert! Nancy and Edward are waiting!" she yelled before she and Morgan dropped into the hole.

Robert sighed and took one good look at New York. The yelling inhabitants, the screeching of cards, the gray smoke erupting from cars…

Was he really going to miss it? _Maybe Andalasia is ten times better that this…even if it is in a sewer,_ he thought.

He prepared to jump, but not before he heard a driver yell,

"Are you crazy?"

Robert couldn't help but smile and shrug at the driver. "Maybe."

And with that, he jumped into the hole.

-

**Oooh…I hope you guys liked the chapter1 The next chapter will take place in Andalasia! How exciting is that? Soon, I will post Disney versions of Robert and Morgan on my homepage, along with other Enchanted fan arts. If you check out my page now, you can get a sneak peak at one of the new characters.Oh yeah, and the soap opera thing foreshadows an event to come, plus I gave the name "Kristin" as homage to Kristin Chennowith, who will be playing Rapunzel in Disney's next movie.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kim**

**(aka Midnightmoon14)**


	3. A Surprising Reunion

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the massive way of reviews! I'm glad to know that everyone is enjoying my story thus far! In this chapter, all of the characters meet again and you will also see my pitiful attempt at writing a song. It's called "Love's the Word,", and it does have it's own tune, but I obviously can't show it to you, so just imagine it I your head.**

**Now, onto the reviews!**

**NobleBorkenBeauty: Glad you liked that part1 It was my fav too. Enjoy! **

**Western Arawen****: Nice job on catching the Wicked Reference…yeah, I don't have the bad habit of misspelling things and putting stuff in the wrong tenses…thanks for keeping an eye out and enjoy the story!**

**JavaPoodle****: Yay! You found it! I'm glad you like the story so far! Enjoy!**

**Ariellen****: YES! The 1****st**** one to get the Disney reference! I'm glad you like the ending of that chapter. It sort of came to me randomly. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Nausicaa of the Spirits****: yes, you are seeing some foresight, but I can't teel you much without spoiling everything. I'd really like to read that Enchanted fic of yours! Post it as soon as you can! Enjoy the chapter!**

**ChocolateSyrup****; Aww thanks! I'm trying my best. I hope you like this chapter!**

**On with the show!**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**A Surprising Reunion**

**-**

Robert felt the wind blow against his face as he spiraled down, down into what looked like a glowing abyss. His body went right through it, his eyes closed shut as crystals began to form around him, causing his body to jerk from side to side. He finally felt his body be pushed away and he somehow popped out of the abyss and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

He got up, a bit woozy as he clutched his head in pain. He gasped as he took notice in his surroundings. He was in a garden area, right by a beautiful well that sprouted clean water as big as a waterfall. The skies were a bright vibrant blue and everything looked so clean, that you could eat off the floor.

_I…guess we're not in New York anymore, _he thought to himself.

"Robert! You have arrived!"

Robert turned to see Giselle running towards him and embracing him. He returned it, and was able to get a good look at her face. She definitely has changed, her eyes bigger and she seemed more…colorful. Everything else about her seemed the same, but…she somehow changed.

"What is it?" asked Giselle with giggle.

"I…don't know," said Robert with a shrug, "I feel like we're in a Disney movie or something."

"Oh, don't be so silly," said Giselle with the wave of her hand.

Robert turned to see Nathaniel and Morgan, grabbing their things. Nathaniel changed a bit, but he still had the same bumbling like-ness that he always had. Morgan's eyes were now a big as ever, and her hair was long and curly, she skipped on over to Giselle and Robert.

"Isn't this cool dad?" she asked, twirling around. "I look so awesome!"

Morgan then gasped as she took notice in her dad. Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Wow dad," began Morgan, "you look really good."

Curious to know how he looked, Robert decided to go over to the well and take a peak at his reflection. His eyes widened in surprise in what he saw. He looked the same, except his expressions somehow seemed much more exaggerated and he stood out more. He smiled nervously.

"Wow…this is new," he said, looking at Giselle who smiled.

"You guys are going to love it here, I just know it!" she said.

"There here!"

Everyone turned their heads and there was Edward and Nancy racing down the path, making there way towards them. Robert looked at them in awe.

"Edward? Nancy?" he asked out loud. But before he got a response, they both hugged him simultaneously.

"It's so great to see you Robert!" Nancy exclaimed, as they both let go. She scurried over towards Giselle, who hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations on your baby!" exclaimed Giselle, looking at Nancy's belly in awe. Nancy blushed and placed a hand on her belly, touching it lightly.

"Thanks…" she said as she went over to greet Morgan as Edward greeted Giselle and then…

"HONEY!"

Giselle turned around and felt something crawl up on her and onto her hand. Sure enough, it was Pip, who was extremely happy to see her.

"PIP! Oh Pip!" she smiled and allowed Pip to bombard her with kisses. Robert couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile at his wife.

"I missed you so much hun!"

"Oh Pip…it's been so long…" she said, holding him close.

"How guys your happily ever after?" he asked, pointing at Robert. "Pretty boy over there treating you alright?"

"Oh yes," she sighed dreamily smiling at him, which he returned, making her blush. "It's been a dream come true…"

"It's the chipmunk from the pizza restaurant!" gasped Morgan as she admired Pip. Giselle giggled and put her hand down so that Morgan could get a better look at Pip.

"Morgan, this is Pip," began Giselle, "Pip, this is Morgan, my step-daughter.

"How do you do sweetheart?" he asked, extending a hand to shake. Morgan giggled and shook his hand.

"Good thanks," she said with a smile. "Sorry about what happened a year ago…"

Pip laughed. "Oh, you mean the restaurant incident? Honey, it's fine. It's in the past! Ya just gotta let it go and…"

Pip suddenly grew angry as he noticed someone a few feet away from him. Sure enough, it was Nathaniel, standing by himself.

"What's that fat mook doing here?" he asked, as he pretended to pull up his non-existent sleeves and prepare to fight, "Why I oughta…"

"Oh Pip, Nathaniel has changed," said Giselle reassuringly, "Sure, he did do some nasty things, but it was only because of Narissa…now she's gone and he's been so kind to us this past year…please don't start a fight with him…for my sake…"

Pip sighed. "Alright angel-face…I'll do it for you. But if I find out he's hiding something, I'm going to show him who's the boss! I won't show ol' Nathaniel any mercy!"

Edward suddenly opened his eyes brightly as if something important had entered his mind.

"Nathaniel?

He turned and sure enough, there he was. Nathaniel smiled nervously and Edward laughed happily.

"Nathaniel, my good friend!" Edward yelled charging towards him. Nathaniel sighed heavily.

"Oh poo."

Edward crashed into Nathaniel into a tight bear hug, suffocating the life out of him. He then, shook his hand forcefully and gave him a bit of a noogie. Edward laughed as Nathaniel groaned in pain.

"Good to see that you have returned!" he said, grinning.

Nathaniel smiled weakly, "Yes, well…it's good to be back…somewhat...Congratulations on your child sire."

"Yes! Isn't it fantastic!" he yelled, grabbing Nathaniel and forcing him to dance as he sang.

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_Never thought that it would come to this_

_Finding out I'd have a family_

_Of my own…_

"Edward!"

Edward stopped dancing with Nathaniel to see Nancy laughing a bit at his sudden outburst.

"Why don't we show everyone to their rooms and then we can all have a bit of a reunion over dinner and dancing?"

"Oooh! That sounds divine!" gasped Giselle, clasping her hands together excitedly and Morgan couldn't help but jump up and down.

"Ah yes…quiet…" said Nathaniel quiet miserably.

Robert nodded and Edward beamed at his wife. "Wonderful idea my love. Come along friends! Our castle awaits!"

-

Robert allowed himself to plop right onto the queen sized bed that was in their bedroom. The bed jiggled as Morgan also allowed to plop herself onto the bed with Robert, sighing happily.

"Oh dad, this is great!" she exclaimed, snuggling closer to her dad. "Giselle introduced me to Pip and he's just too adorable! She said she'll also introduce me to all of her animal friends!"

"That's great Morgan," he said with a smile. He suddenly sat up on the bed, thinking.

"Morgan?" he began to ask, "why don't you ever call Giselle "mom"?"

Morgan sat up and looked surprised, as if she never expected to be asked that question. She suddenly got all shy and looked away from her dad.

"I don't know…"

"I know she's not your real mom," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder, "but I can tell you guys love each other…you're like best friends…"

"I really don't know why…I just…don't…" she said with a shrug.

"It's okay, I was just curious," he said, patting her head, "though she is your new mom…and I think you really should calling her mom or "mommy' at least…"

"But she doesn't seem like a mom!" she retorted, "she's more like a really good friend and we were like that before you two got married…it's just…weird to call her mom…I'll get around to calling her that but I'm still getting adjusted…"

Robert nodded. "Understandable…sorry if I bugged you."

Morgan smiled cheekily. "That's okay daddy."

Suddenly, Giselle came into the bedroom, wearing a bright yellow dress that reached about her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail and she twirled around a bit.

"Come along you two!" she said, taking them both by the hand, "you must come down to the dinner feast Edward and Nancy are preparing!"

Robert rolled his eyes and winked at Morgan who giggled as they were pulled down into the dinning hall…

-

Inside the castle, the dinning hall was a huge area where a long table stretched as far as one can imagine. There was also a small space where people dance, in addition to an even bigger ballroom, which one could visit by opening a simple door. Giselle and Nancy laughed and talked at the table while Morgan and Robert danced with one another, as did Edward and Nathaniel, much to Nathaniel's dismay. Pip was watching from afar and laughed.

"Ahhh…this is great…such a Kodak moment," he said, snickering at Nathaniel, who had to be lifted in order for Edward to dance with him.

"So, how has it been with Edward?" asked Giselle. Nancy wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled at her husband as he danced around.

"Oh, it's been great Giselle," she replied, "sure we have some rough spots and he can be a bit self-centered, but I know he truly cares for me and I love him so much. If t wasn't for you, Giselle, I never would have met Edward."

Giselle smiled. "I'm so happy for you…almost ready to have a child…when are you due?"

"Who knows," she said simply, "the baby could come at any time now."

"That's great Nancy," she said, patting her hand comfortingly.

"So, how's Robert? Not as strict I hope," said Nancy with a wink.

"Oh he's fine…we're fine…I absolutely love being his wife and caring for Morgan. I own a fashion shop now, and it's doing very well."

"Seems like we all got our happily ever after, didn't we?" sated Nancy with a smile. As soon as she said that, Edward and Robert stood by them.

"May I have this dance, my love?" asked Edward, extending his hand toward Nancy.

"Of coruse," she said, taking his hand and waking over to dance. Robert extended his hand and smiled.

"Shall we?"

"Yes. Lets," Giselle responded, taking his hand and beginning to dance.

Pip climbed down from here he was and scampered over to where Morgan was. "May I have this dance, cutie-pie?"

Morgan giggled. "Sure."

Everyone danced wit one another so peacefully, holding each other closely and sighing happily. Everyone that is, except Nathaniel. He sighed as he looked at them all, as they shared the happiness he would never share with a woman. He took one last look and walked out of the room. Giselle couldn't help but notice him run off, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh dear," she said out loud. 

"What's wrong?" asked Robert curiously.

"Nathaniel just left…and he seems rather unhappy…Do you mind if I go check up on him?"

"Sure Giselle," he said, admiring his wife's caring attitude toward others. Giselle gave him a big kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around him. Once they parted, she waved goodbye as she went after Nathaniel. She went though the doors and ran through the halls.

"Nathaniel! Nathaniel! Oh dear…where are you?"

She saw a door open and decided to enter it. She ran over to the window, which led to a balcony. There, she found Nathaniel, looking at the bright blue sky in wonder.

"Nathaniel?"

He turned around and looked very surprised to see Giselle, standing there before him.

"Oh, it's you miss," he said, "shouldn't you be back there?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing…" she replied, walking over to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Nathaniel sighed. "I honestly didn't want to return," he answered truthfully, "this place brings back to many memories…"

"Oh, I see," responded Giselle.

"After that all that has happened," he continued, looking at the sky again, "I honestly don't think there is someone out there for me."

Giselle gasped. "How can you say that! Everyone has someone out there for them! Even you! You just have to wait and find them, and when you do, you'll get to know them and then you'll share…true love's kiss."

She sang out those last words. Nathaniel sighed.

"Giselle, I thought I was in love with Narissa, but it turned out to be a lie! How do I know when I'm truly in love?"

Giselle pondered that for a moment. "Well…"

_What's that funny feeling you get when you are flustered?_

_What is it called when you can't put on your glove?_

_What could it be when you can't seem to see straight?_

_I'll tell you what it is!_

_The word is "Love"_

(Birds come over and fly around them as Giselle sings the chorus)

_Love, oh it's love_

_You'll love the feeling of…_

_When you feel as free as bird…_

_Love! That's the word…_

_When you meet your true love, you won't be mistaken,_

_When you meet her, you will realize_

_You'll bump into them and you can't help but wonder_

_You seem to find yourself lost in their eyes!_

_Love, oh, it's love_

_You'll love the feeling of…_

_Pretty soon, you will see_

_That you'll agree with me…_

_I know right now, you think I'm crazy_

_A chance at love seems pretty slim_

_But you'll see what I mean_

_When you find yourself singing a hymn…_

_Oh love, such a wonderful thing!_

_I know it seems absurd_

_But you'll believe me soon…_

_Oh love…_

_Yes love.._

_You'll know about love! That's the word…_

Giselle took Nathaniel's hands into her own, "don't worry about a thing. The one you love is out there…you'll know the minute you two meet."

Nathaniel smiled. "Thank you Giselle…for cheering me up."

"Not a problem," she said, "Just get some rest."

"Nathaniel!" they heard a familiar voice. "Come along! We must go troll hunting!"

"Or not," Giselle laughed nervously as Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

She left him there and he continued to think about this, unaware that he did have a true love, far off into the forest of Arden that begins in Andalasia and enters into the kingdom of Fantasia…

-

**Oooh…the plot thickens! I hope you enjoyed the story so far…sorry you had to suffer thourgh my horrible songwriting. In the next chapter, you'll learn more about the staff and a new character is introduced!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kim (aka Midnightmoon14)**


	4. A New Assignment

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the mountain load of reviews! My email box is so full from all the reviews, alerts and favs this story gets! Thanks! Here in this chapter, we meet Olive, a clumsy fairy godmother in training, who is sarcastic, yet hilarious in a way. Originally, I was going to give her a small sidekick, but I thought Pip was enough, and I didn't want to rob his spotlight…I love Pip. :)**

**Now, onto the reviews!**

**leohunny85****: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**JavaPoodle****: I'm glad you think so…even if I don't agree. :) YAY! I'm glad I got their personalities right! Enjoy the chapter!**

**ChocolateSyrup****: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Biminigirl15****: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it. Enjoy!**

**hairsprayheart****: You're so sweet to review for each chapter! I'm glad you liked it and I will do my best to finish it, since I have an outline already on how this story will be written from beginning to end and I'm drawing out scenes that will appear in this story too. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Nausicaa of the Spirits****: I'm going to guess you're going to like this chapter…And don't let her stop you from writing Enchanted stories! STAB HER! I'm sure she'll turn into sparkles…Enjoy!**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 4**

**Brand New Assignment**

Somewhere, deep into the Arden Forrest (the division line between Andalasia and Fantasia), was a small purple staff that was in closed in a force field that seemed to resemble a bubble. By it, was a woman with a short blue dress on and long brown hair. She seemed young, although she was around the late 30's range. She sat there; looking incredibly bored and began to play around with her wand, trying out simple spells.

"Ramble mamble!" she yelled, pointing her wand at a rock. It hovered for a while and then came at her, hitting her on the arm.

"Ow!" she squealed in pain. "That didn't work…"

She sighed and tried another spell. "Uh…bibbity bobbity boo?"

The rock then turned into a pumpkin, but for whatever reason, began to rot and burst into flames right before her eyes. Defeated, the girl threw her wand onto the ground as some forest creatures began to approach her.

"God! I stink at spell-binding," she said, "I wish I could finish my training, but my one chance went out the window…because of my clumsiness…"

"Aww…don't get so down Olive," said a cute little deer, "you don't stink!"

"Yes, I do…I'm just not up to this "Fairy Godmother" business, and I want to be one soooo badly! Things were so much easier when I was younger…when my dreams seemed so real and easily attainable…"

"What were they?" asked a turtle. Olive sighed and looked away.

"I don't think you want to know," she said with a frown, but the animals began to shout at her, pleading with her to tell them her dreams and aspirations.

"Okay you bozos, I'll tell you," she said, rolling her eyes. "Well, one, I always wanted to be the best Fairy Godmother anyone can be to a princess….you know, give her all she needs and help her achieve her happily ever after. And my other dream…" she blushed at this point, "it's really stupid, but I always dreamed of finding the right guy to…you know…marry me…"

"Ooohh!" cooed the animals.

"What would he be like?" asked a rabbit. Olive sighed dreamily and stood up, with her wand in her right hand. She began to wave it and she slowly made an image of her perfect man out of wand-dust, so it was all sparkly and see-through.

"Well, he'd be tall," she said admiringly, "with bright green eyes and wavy hair…he'd be funny, witty and confident…he'd be…basically the perfect guy…"

She sighed and the invisible man bowed at her and offered her his hand. She blushed and curtsied while taking his hand. They both twirled around, dancing as the animals proceeded to sing:

_She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_And a prince, she's hoping comes with this_

_That's what brings, ever afterings…so happy_

_That's the reason we need lips so much_

_For lips are the only things that touch…_

Olive suddenly stopped dancing and the invisible man poofed away. She turned to look at the animals with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa there little buggers," she said, "I am not dreaming of a true love's kiss. I gave up that dream a while ago…"

"Why?" asked the animals in unison.

"Because it's one of the rules of being a fairy godmother," she said with a shrug. "We can't fall in love, because it would distract us from work. Why do you think all fairy godmothers are old and alone? Sure…it killed me when I was younger…but I've grown up and it's a sacrifice I'm wiling to make…But now, that dream is going to have to wait, seeing as I'm on probation until the little screw-up I caused was fixed…"

"OLIVIA!"

Olive jumped at the sound of a booming voice, which caused all of the forest animals to run away. She turned to see a man appearing before her very eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes in a displeasing manner.

"Hey doc," she said simply, "what up?"

"Don't _call me that_!" he said, fuming. "As your instructor, you shall call me Mr. or Dr. Rankle."

Olive rolled her eyes, "why should I? You call me Olivia instead of Olive."

"Olivia is a fine name…whereas Olive is a…"

"Nickname…a nickname that I prefer," she said.

"Aww, quit you're complaining," said Mr. Rankle, "I've come here to tell you that you're off your probation."

Olive's eyes widened at that; surprised. "What?"

Mr. Rankle sighed. "The Enchantress herself told me to do it…to my dismay. She says that in the next few days, you will change how we look at fairy godmothers, since she can see the future…"

"Really?" asked Olive excitedly, "I honestly thought I wouldn't be called back…did she really say that?"

"Yes," he said, "And with that said, you are going to be assigned a godchild. You are to be in charge of Giselle."

"Giselle?" asked Olive. "I was assigned to her before, but I didn't get to do it because she suddenly disappeared and also…my accident happened…"

Mr. Rankle glared at her, "Yes…you somehow managed to turn most of your colleagues into frogs! And they infested half of the kingdom of Fantasia! We still can't tell the difference from the regular frogs from the fairy godparents. They're all the same! "

Olive smiled bashfully, "I offered to help."

"You made it worse!" he yelled. "Now some of the commoners are frogs too!"

"Can't say I didn't try, right doc?" she said with a shrug. Trying to keep his patience, Mr. Rankle sighed and looked at Olive seriously.

"All sarcastic comments aside," he said, "Can I trust you to take out this duty? This will be considered your final test and if you succeed, you will become a permanent godmother and you'll stick with Giselle until she dies and then you'll go to her daughter, and so on and so forth."

Olive did a little soldier salute, "you can't count on me sir! Really…you can."

"Even though you have some special privileges since the Enchantress chose you, you still have to though the "final test" rules."

Mr. Rankle waved his wand and a necklace formed around Olive's neck. It had a blue gem that glowed a dark blue.

"Gee doc I'm flattered, but it's not my birthday…"

"No you idiot! That's not what it's for!" he yelled at her, making her pout, "For five days, you will be Giselle's temporary godmother. You must grant her very wish, but you must do something self-sacrificing for her, and not something stupid like giving her the last cookie in the jar…no…I mean something big, something that shows you care…If you can do that, you will retain your powers and become a permanent godmother. Until then, each day, this necklace will suck away at your powers, slowly making it harder for you to grant wishes. If you are not able to complete this task, your powers will go away and you will die…got it?"

"Got it," she said.

"And," he continued, "You must abide by the three most important godparent rules. One, always put the welfare of your godchild first. Second, you cannot use your powers to gain more power. And lastly, you cannot fall in love."

"I won't let you down!" she said, hugging him, which he of course, detested.

"Stop touching me," he said flatly.

"Sorry doc, I'm excited!"

Suddenly, they heard a rumble that shook the earth. The turned to see that the little force field that was protecting the staff diminish under their very eyes.

" Oh snap," muttered Olive.

"That reminds me," said Mr. Rankle, "the Enchantress told me this would happen, and she wants you to put up a temporary shield until she can make a big one herself."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Olive. "My spell binding stinks! Why does she want me…"

"I also _begged_ her not to do this, but she insisted," eh shrugged. He then, floated up into the sky, waving at Olive. "Good luck Olivia…Don't screw it up!"

And with that, he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Olive took one good look at the staff, and tried her best to conjure up a shield. She tried with all her might, but it just wouldn't work!

"Ugh!" she yelled angrily at her wand, "for once! Do something right!"

And as she yelled, her wand ejected some magic and it formed a smaller, yet efficient force field around the staff. Olive gaped at it, and then at her wand.

"Why can't you do that more often?" she asked the wand, slapping it like one would a person. And with that, she disappeared in the form of what looked like blue fireflies.

As soon as she left, her little force-field began to blink a bit, until it completely vanished, exposing the staff. Sure enough, someone has been watching Olive, for a tall slender woman appeared from the bushes, slowly gliding towards the staff and chuckling evilly as she retrieved it into her hand.

"Marvelous," she said softly to herself, "now I can retain power of both Andalasia and Fantasia!"

She began to walk off until she noticed a poster posted on a hollow tree. It was announcing the party that was to be help in Edward and Nancy's baby, who was to come soon. The poster also mentioned that the King and Queen of Fantasia were to come, and that it would all take place tomorrow.

"Hmm, I guess I can wait to take over the two kingdoms tomorrow…why not ruin their lives as well? I consider it a bonus…They will regret the day they took the throne away from…Queen Narissa!"

**OH NO! Narissa is back…and she's go the staff! Someone throw water on her and melt her! Oh wait…that's the wicked witch of the west…but I'm pretty sure it would work, seeing how evil she is. XD Next chapter will have Olive interact with the other characters, and yes…I'm writing another song for her to sing…so prepare for my sucky song writing. Why can't I have the writing skills of Stephen Schwartz or Alan Menken?**

**Oh and before I forget, Mr. Rankle is my homage to Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast. And can anyone tell me what Olive's necklace is a refrence to?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kim**

**(aka Midnightmoon14)**


	5. Giselle's Fairy Godmother

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry if I took so long...I'm trying to relax as much as I can this spring break before school starts again...I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. I added in phrase said by Disney character...and I hope you can tell who originally siad it. Yes, their is a song in here, and I'm entitling it "I'm There For You". again, it has it's own tune, but I can tell you that it's jazzy and upbeat up until the part where Olive sings to herself, but then it picks up again. It's kinda reminicent to the song "Friend Like Me" form Aladdin, only with that one weird part. Also, when reading the songs, the italicized parts are when they are singing, and the regular font is whe n they are speaking. I know I'm not very descriptive about what happens as they sing a song, but I wil try harder and if time permits, I might even draw a comic for each of the songs I write.**

**Okay, onto the reivews!**

**NobleBorkenBeauty: You're right about the reference! Good job! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Nausicaa of the Spirirt: YAY! You got the DVD! I've had it since it came out...that story sounds interesting...I hope you start writing up all these stories soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

**JavaPoodle: Thanks! And here it is! I hope you like this chapter!**

**ElvenCompanion: Aww...thanks! I love reviews like these...and I'm glad you think my concept is original...I honestly thought someone else might already have a story like this posted already. Enjoy the chapter!**

**hairsprayheart: I agree...Narissa is way too powerful tod ie...and in form of SPRAKLES no doubt...yeah right...I'm glad you like Olive and that the note made you feel special. I like to personally thank each reader. ENjoy!**

**Cardinal52: Thanks, and I will! Enjoy!**

**Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 5**

**Giselle's Fairy Godmother**

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set in Andalasia. Morgan and Pip could be found in the castle with Nancy, asking questions about the baby, but Nancy was careful to avoid the "where do babies come from' subject since Morgan is too young to know…and Pip would blab it out to the whole forest if he found out.

Edward was out troll hunting which he took, or should we say, dragged Nathaniel with him. Outside in the garden were Giselle and Robert, talking amongst themselves. Giselle clinged onto Robert's arm possessively as he let out a tranquil sigh.

Giselle couldn't help but smile at her husband, "so how do you like it?"

"How do I like what Giselle?" he asked. She merely giggled and twirled around as the wind blew, causing flower petals to twist around her.

"Andalasia of course, silly."

"Oh, right," he responded bashfully, "well I do have to admit, I wasn't to sure about coming here, considering the fact that I've never been here before or even heard of it…and that tunnel in the sewer did not help in my decision either…but this place is incredibly nice…everyone is so polite and the air…is so refreshing…no pollution in sight…I'm starting to wonder why you stayed here with me and Morgan in New York rather than return here."

"Oh well…." Began Giselle, blushing, "people do crazy things…when they're in love."

Robert took Giselle aside and gazed deeply into her eyes. He then lifted her up and twirled he around, making her laugh. Her laugh was so infectious to him that he couldn't help but laugh with her as well. The two lovers seemed separated from the rest of the world was they stood there, spinning. Finally, Robert stopped and brought Giselle back to Earth. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he responded by wrapping them around her waist. They leaned in, ready to share a kiss when…

"We have returned!"

Both Giselle and Robert turned to see Edward running up to them, prancing around happily. A few feet away was Nathaniel, completely exhausted and covered with twigs and leaves. Edward laughed boldly as Nathaniel reached where they were and collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh, wasn't that exciting Nathaniel?" asked Edward happily, "we trampled 3 trolls in one hour! That has to be a new record…oh, what a day! I feel like another round...How about we do it again tomorrow Nathaniel? Before the party?"

Nathaniel was unable to respond but moaned in pain.

"Fanatastic!" said Edward clapping his hands. "And now my friends, I shall retire in my chambers for a while…goodbye!"

Giselle and Robert waved at him as he left and then they both helped Nathaniel up. He seemed a bit wobbly at first, but he got the hang of it, giving them both a smile.

"Thank you," he said, brushing himself off.

"Sorry about that Nathaniel," said Giselle, "Edward means well…you know that…"

"I know," pouted Nathaniel, "but thanks for reminding me miss."

"Honestly, how can anyone be so naïve and happy all the time?" asked Robert out loud.

_Oh wait_, he thought, looking at Giselle, _Never mind…_

"You should go upstairs and rest for the night," suggested Giselle. Nathaniel nodded and placed a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it to ease the pain.

"Good idea. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they both responded as he went inside the castle. As soon as he was out of sight, Robert pulled Giselle close again.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, making her giggle.

They both leaned in again, when suddenly a firefly flew into their face. They both sighed impatiently, but then began to admire the insect, who was glowing a dark blue.

"Wow Giselle," said Robert as he examined the bug, "Even New York doesn't have blue fireflies."

"Um…but neither does Andalasia," responded Giselle, "This is the first time I've seen them…"

Suddenly, more and more appeared, making up a swarm of insects that glowed beautifully. They all swirled around them, going by faster and faster each second. They then, flew up into the sky and formed together, causing a small explosion and bursts of light to pop out. Both Giselle and Robert looked in awe to see a woman floating towards them, wearing a short blue dress and a glowing necklace. She smiled at them.

"Lucy, I'm home!" she said jokingly, floating towards them.

"Stay back!" shouted Robert, putting Giselle behind him and spreading his arms out defensively. The woman laughed at his attempt.

"Wow...Mr. Paranoid!" she said with a laugh, "I won't hurt you! I couldn't hurt a fly…"

Suddenly, the woman began to shake a bit, as if she was about to fall. Sure enough, she stopped floating and fell onto her face on the ground. Giselle rushed over to her, even though Robert tried to pull her back. He stayed where he was, but kept a watchful eye to make sure nothing happened to Giselle.

"Are you alright?" she asked as the woman sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ow…that smarts," she growled, still rubbing her head and then checking her hand, "No blood," she said with a shrug.

Giselle looked at her thoughtfully, "Who are you?"

"Oh!" gasped the woman, getting up and shaking Giselle's hand vigorously, "My name is Olivia…Olive to my friends babe….and I'm your fairy godmother!"

"Fairy Godmother?" she asked in awe. Robert couldn't help but slap himself on the forehead.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he groaned.

"Believe it pretty boy," said Olive with her hands on her his, "I've been assigned as your temporary godmother!"

"Temporary?" asked Giselle thoughtfully.

"Well…" began Olive, "I'm not an official Fairy Godmother yet…"

"Then explain yourself," began Robert, "you fraud."

"Robert!" said Giselle in an angry tone. She turned to face Olive, "Continue."

"This is my final test," she continued, giving Robert a nasty look, "For five days, I will be your godmother, grant your every wish and everything…I just have to do something self-less in return to prove how much I care for you. If I succeed, I _will_ be your permanent Fairy godmother…"

"But if you don't?" asked Robert. Olive rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to suck out the happiness of everything?" she asked, "that part's not important…what is important is that I am here with you Giselle! Ready to grant your every wish!"

"Oh, how exciting!" gasped Giselle. Robert could not help but roll his eyes and walk over to Olive, looking at her suspiciously.

"You said it yourself…you're not a real fairy godmother yet…so how do we know you have any powers?"

"I so do have powers!" Olive retorted, showing him her wand.

"Then prove it," smirked Robert, crossing his arms.

Olive muttered something under her breath as dusted off her wand. She then pointed at a bush and began to murmur out a spell. The want ejected a bright fuchsias blast, but Olive accidentally moved the wand at last minute and accidentally hit Robert. Robert suddenly disappeared before their eyes.

"Where did he go?" asked Giselle. Olive slapped herself in the forehead.

"Aw man," she whined, "I was trying to make that bush turn into a frog! Not make your jerky husband disappear!"

"Hey! I heard that!"

Both girls turned around at Robert's voice, trying their best to find him.

"Robert, where are you?" asked Giselle.

"Down here," he responded.

Both girls looked down to see a green frog with black wavy hair and bright green eyes. He didn't look to happily and he croaked at them both.

"Robert?" asked Giselle again, trying her best not to laugh. She took him into her hands and Robert croaked again.

"Yeah, it's me," he sighed unhappily. He looked at Olive, "And your spell did work…sort of."

Olive couldn't help but laugh nervously, "sorry about that Giselle."

"Oh that was amazing!" she gasped, hugging Olive tightly. "You did a fantastic job!"

"Thanks cupcake," responded Olive with a smile, "and I hope you get used to it because for the next few days, whenever you need something or are in need of help, I'll be there for you…"

_Well I know you must be excited_

_At the arrangement that we have_

_Though I cannot be exchanged_

Robert:

_I think that could be arranged_

Olive (glaring):

_I know you will be glad…_

_Of all the things I could grant_

_And all the things we'll go through_

_Just know that I'll be there for you_

_When you need a new dress_

_Just call my name I'm there_

_If you're ever in distress_

_I'll bring you a tissue with flair_

_Darling don't ever let anything get to you_

_If you need a shoulder to cry on_

_Olive's here for you_

_(To herself)_

_I've waited so long for this to opportunity come to me_

_Who knows how quickly time will fly?_

_Pretty soon I'll be an official fairy godmother_

_In just a blink of an eye_

_And even though I may never_

_Fall in love with a man_

_At least one dream will come true_

_And it's coming to me faster than I can…see_

(spoken)

Whoa Giselle, so what'll be my first wish?

Giselle:

Gee I don't know, what do you suggest?

Olive:

_You could wish for a dress_

_Or fly up to the moon_

_Or even ask for a little less...stress? I don't know…_

_Oh!_

_You could wish for a happy ending_

_Make everything come true_

_I don't know_

It's really up to you

Giselle (spoken):

I already have so much…It'll take a while for me to choose

Olive(spoken):

Better make it quick hun, because I only have five days

(singing)

_And with a little time_

_I know that you will see_

_That I can be there for you_

_I'll be a friend…true blue…_

_And whenever old Robert here thinks negatively_

Robert(spoken):

Hey!

Olive:

Just remember who you got!

_A new girlfriend…or not…_

_I'll be there for you_

_You can count on me! _

_Yeah!_

* * *

Nathaniel was up in his room, busily drawing up some sketches in his notebook. He figured that if he was going to come back to Andalasia that he might as well bring something enjoyable to do, and drawing was it. He didn't like to share his passion with anyone…not even Narissa…and it still remains a secret among his friends. He remember the time when he used to draw Narissa in his sketchbook, and of all the times he thought of showing it to Narissa. Well, after she left, Nathaniel had to get a new sketchbook, so as to avoid looking at those old sketches.

Nathaniel couldn't help but hear singing way off into the distance. He thought it was Edward singing out how he feels again, but was surprised to hear a female voice…different from Giselle's. Curious to know who it was, he walked over to the balcony and saw that Giselle was holding a frog in her hand and talking to a young woman, who had her back turned so Nathaniel couldn't see. He decided to rush on down to have a look at this newcomer.

He carefully went down the steps and entered the garden, but not before fixing his hair and hat first. He always wanted to look presentable, even among friends. Once satisfied, he began to walk over to where Giselle and the other woman was. Giselle noticed him and began to wave enthusiastically.

"Hello Nathaniel!" she said.

"Ah…hello miss-"

Suddenly, Nathaniel tripped on a rock, causing him to tumble down and bump into Olive, causing to know her over and tumble a few summersaults before stopping,. They both moaned in pain. Olive sat up, her hair completely in her face, making it hard to see her face. She rubbed her back in pain.

"Ow!" she squealed, "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Oh miss, I'm so sorry!" stuttered Nathaniel, crawling over to where olive was. "Let me help you with…"

Nathaniel brushed the hair out of her face, but was surprised to fine a pair of bright blue eyes. He couldn't help but stare at them as he removed her hair completely from her face, revealing her entirely. She gave him a small little smirk.

"Do you always trip and fall over new people?" she asked teasingly. Nathaniel blushed.

"N-n-no! No…I don't always…I apologize if I caused you any harm…are you quiet alright?"

Olive snapped her neck and sighed in relief. He offered her his hand and she took it, helping her get up. Nathaniel blushed at the touch of her hand. She punched him in the arm playfully."I'm fine…but next time, watch it, okay twinkle toes?"

Even with a silly nickname like that, Nathaniel couldn't help but blush and smile and rub his arm from the punch he recieved. Giselle knew where this was going and immediately put herself in the middle of the situation.

"Why Nathaniel," she began, "I don't believe you have met Olive. Olive, this is Nathaniel."

"Hmm…I kinda like twinkle-toes better….it's nice to meet you Nathaniel."

"The pleasure is all mine," he responded softly, removing his hat and gazing up at Olive.

Olive offered her hand to shake and Nathaniel took it, and then kissed it softly. Olive raised an eyebrow.

"A gentleman…huh…hard to find those kind of men anymore…. isn't that right Robert?"

Robert growled and croaked. Nathaniel gasped.

"Is that you Mister Phillip?" he asked, poking at the frog in Giselle's hand.

"Yes! Now quit poking me! Giselle's godmother did this to me!"

"You're a…fairy godmother?" asked Nathaniel. Olive smiled.

"Well, I don't like to brag but…yeah…I am…_Soooo_…" she floated over to where Giselle was, "have you decided what to wish for yet?"

Robert cleared his throat loudly, but Giselle shrugged. "Nope, not a clue!"

_"H__ELLO!?_" screeched Robert. "Can somebody wish me back to normal!? Still a frog here!"

"Oh, right!" laughed Giselle, "Olive, can you turn him back?"

"I'll try my best," she said with a smile, "but I think we should go inside for this one."

Giselle nodded and ran inside, causing everyone else to follow her.

**Well, how was that for an introduction. Poor Robert...turned into a frog...I think it's safe to say that Robert and Olive don't like each other very much. And am I sensing some sort of chemistry between Nathaniel and Olive? Ooh...Ill leave that up to you...I don't know when the next song I write will appear, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kim (aka Midnightmoon14)**

* * *


	6. Girl Talk And Troll Hunting

**Hey everyone Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to update, but I went to see "Horton Hears A Who" yesterday and let me tell you, it is hilarious! Plus, today, I spent the day watching movies with my family and as I was typing, I was eating an ice cream, so…yeah…anyway, sorry if this chapter was long and boring but as I was going over my outline for the story, I noticed that I didn't have too much Olive and Nathaniel interaction as I wanted, so…here is some! Plus, more Edward for all you fans out there!**

**Now, On to the review!**

**NobleBrokenBeauty: I'm glad you liked it! At least someone lied the song! Hope you like this chapter!**

**ACforever: Yeah…poor him, even though he sort of deserved it. He'll turn out fine…enjoy the chapter!**

**Tera Earth: I'm glad that made you laughed…and yeah…kisses do help people turn back to normal…as you will see…enjoy!**

**Nausicaa of the Spirits: I'm glad you liked it too! And that preview looks awesome! You really need to write that story up soon, because I know it will be interesting. Enjoy the chapter!**

**ElvenCompanion: Yeah…some weird family…Olive is pretty weird and she already has problems with Robert so yeah…I don't think her getting into mischief will be a problem. Enjoy!**

**DawsonGurl: I'm glad you like the story! And YES! You got the reference right! Good for you! Enjoy the chapter!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Girl Talk and Troll-Hunting**

* * *

"Why…isn't…this…_working!?_"

Giselle took everyone up to her room so that Olive could try to turn Robert back to normal. Unfortunately, she was having problems, and nothing would happen whenever she tried a new spell. Frustrated, Olive shook her wan furiously and kept trying, with no avail.

Robert was probably the most impatient of all, "Can't you do something other then _BLAST SPELLS AT ME_!?"

"WELL I'M _TRYING!_" Olive spat back. She turned to Giselle and Nathaniel, "guys, I really don't know what to do next. I've tried everything! This spell is really stubborn…"

Suddenly, Morgan entered the room with Pip on her shoulder. They looked really happy until Morgan noticed the frog in the room. She squealed with delight.

"A froggy!" she gasped, running towards it and giving it a big hug. Robert tried to open his mouth, but since Morgan was crushing him in a big hug, all he could do was croak.

Giselle ran over to her, "Morgan, that's no regular frog…that's Robert."

Morgan suddenly stopped hugging it, "Dad?"

"Yes Morgan," said Robert with a sigh, "It's daddy."

There was a brief pause, and then Morgan started bursting out laughing. Robert suddenly grew angry.

"It's not funny!" yelled Robert, "I could be stuck like this because Miss idiot over there doesn't know how to fix her spells!"

"Oy!" yelled Olive, "You should at least be thankful that I'm helping!"

"Thankful?" laughed Robert, "You did this to me in the first place!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" yelled Giselle as she picked up Robert, "Robert, do not worry. If we can't find a spell to break this…I will still love you no matter what."

Robert let out a shy croak and Giselle kissed him on his froggy lips. Everyone in the room retched at the sight.

"It's so romantic…yet sick at the same time…" said Pip, trying not to vomit.

As Giselle parted from Robert, a cloud of smoke appeared and POOF! Robert turned back to normal, now being cradled in Giselle's arms.

"I'm…I'm back!" he shouted, hugging Giselle and Morgan. He parted from them and gave Olive a cold stare. She smiled nervously as Robert edged closer to her.

"Looks like you couldn't fix your own spell," he said with a sneer, "so how can we be sure you will come in handy with what Giselle wants?"

"Soon…hopefully," she said nervously. Still a bit steamed, Robert stormed out of the room, muttering something under his breath as he left. Olive sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"God! I am such and idiot!" she said to herself. Giselle came over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Aw…don't let Robert get you down. It takes him a while to get used to others…"

Nathaniel, who had been in the room the whole time, decided to walk over there and give Olive a comforting smile, "You shouldn't worry. I'm sure you'll do a bang-up job as Giselle's fairy godmother."

Olive smiled, "thanks twinkle-toes. That's just what I needed…encouragement."

"Fairy godmother?"

They all turned to see Morgan, whose eyes sparkled with delight as she stared at olive. Olive smiled back, a bit unreassuringly.

"Um…yes Morgan," began Giselle, "this is Olive and she is going to be my fairy godmother as it seems."

Olive bent down to Morgan's level and shook her hand, "Hey there cutie-pie…Is this your daughter Giselle?"

"Step-daughter."

"Aww…what a cute little muffin-head!" she said with a laugh.

"Can you really grant wishes?" asked Morgan, clinging on to her. Olive rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Heck yeah I can…sorta," she said with a shrug. Morgan squealed with delight and gave Olive a big hug, which she was completely unprepared for. Giselle sighed, happy to know that at least Olive was getting along with her other friends.

"Oh, and this is Pip!" said Morgan, picking up the little chipmunk for Olive to see. Olive took Pip into her own hand.

"Ah…a forest critter," she said with a smirk, "nice to meet you Pip."

"Same doll-face…" said Pip giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

_"Ahem!"_

Everyone turned to see Nathaniel, surprised that he spoke. He looked a bit annoyed and glared at Pip, who returned it gladly.

"As much as I'd hate to break up this little get-together, but it is getting late and we do have a party tomorrow, so I think it'd be best if we all rest."

"Excellent idea Nathaniel!" exclaimed Giselle. She ran over and gave Nathaniel a big hug, "goodnight!"

"Yes…erm…goodnight Giselle," he said to her. He looked over at Olive, hopeful to get a response from her. She merely smirked at him and waved.

"Nighty-night, _twinkle-toes_," she said teasingly.

Nathaniel blushed, "Yes…goodnight Miss Olive," and with that, he left.

Giselle giggled to herself…she knew why Nathaniel was acting so goofy. Normally, she would announce this to Olive, but seeing how shy Nathaniel is about these things, and since it was a bit too soon after Narissa's death, she decided to keep it to herself. She sighed as she lay in bed.

"Gee, poor guy," she began, "I don't blame him for wanting to sleep. He has to endure a whole day of troll-hunting with Edward tomorrow."

"Troll-hunting?" asked Olive with a raised eyebrow, "Gee…poor twinkle-toes…"

Suddenly, Giselle gasped with a bright idea, "Maybe you could go with him!"

"WHAT!?" she asked, completely hating the idea already.

"To keep him company!" she continued, "Nathaniel is ever so shy, but I know that if he had a good friend to talk to, he'd come around…and troll-hunting with Edward isn't something one would normally do…"

"Then why do you want me to go?" she asked.

"I just said it already!" she exclaimed. "Olive….I wish for you to go with Edward and Nathaniel when they go troll-hunting…please?"

Olive took one good look at Giselle, who was giving her a "look" with pleading eyes. She sighed, "alright…alright! I'll do it…but only because you told me to…"

"Thanks bunches!" she exclaimed, hugging her.

Olive laughed, "you do this often?"

"I always hug people…it shows how I appreciate them…isn't it a wonderful feeling?" she asked as she broke the hug.

"_R-rrrrriiiggghhhtttt_," said Olive, backing away, "Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay…Good night Giselle."

"Night Olive!" she shouted back as Olive closed the door. Olive rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly to herself. _That is one crazy woman, _she thought.

As she walked down the hall, she suddenly got incredibly woozy. She had to stop and regain her balance by leaning against the wall, she suddenly gasped in pain as an eerie blue glow formed around her. The necklace around her neck glowed fiercely and began to suck some of the blue light around Olive. It stopped suddenly, causing Olive to fall over in pain…she felt weaker…like is someone had taken away her powers…

Then it hit her…._Mr. Rankle said that with each day that I don't complete my task, I lose some of my powers! _She thought. She tried to float into the air, hoping that would work, but she couldn't budge at all. She gasped.

_I can't fly anymore_…she thought.

She moaned in pain, as she got up, he sight a bit woozy. She didn't even notice someone opening their bedroom door and running over to her to help her up.

"Are you alright miss?" asked a voice.

Olive's vision suddenly came back and saw Nathaniel in his pajamas, looking at her with worry. "Nathaniel?" she managed to whisper. He smiled; surprised that she said his name.

"Thank heavens you're alright! He exclaimed, helping her up, "I heard a noise and there you were, on the ground in pain. Anything wrong?"

"No…no…I'm fine," she muttered, leaning against the wall, her chest heaving like if she had run a mile, "Just felt a bit weak is all…malnourishment maybe…"

"Anything I can do?" asked Nathaniel hopefully. Olive began to shake her head, but suddenly fell and Nathaniel caught her in his arms. He blushed again, this time Olive noticed it and smiled.

"Actually twinkle-toes," she began, "there _is_ something you can help me with…"

* * *

**Next Day**

"Goodbye my dear Nancy! Me and Nathaniel are off to seek some trolls!"

It was an early morning in Andalasia and Edward was biding goodbye to his wife, who gave him a sweet kiss. Nathaniel waited at a distance, annoyed to be having to go hunt trolls, and at so very early in the morning.

"Don't be late," she said, "the party starts at 6:00 and I am not facing that party alone."

"Do not worry my pet," he stated, "I will be hear at six o'clock, at your side and ready to do whatever it takes."

Nancy sighed contentedly; she was a hopeless romantic. She then jumped when Edward began to sing:

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_And a miss I will begin to miss_

_Lost and sweet…ready to completely…my love song!_

_She's the fairest girl I've ever met_

_Who was made.._

**Nancy:**

…_to finish you're duet_

**Both:**

_And very soon we'll share in bliss_

**Edward:**

_I will return soon…_

**Nancy:**

_I know you'll stay true_

**Both:**

_I wait 'till the afternoon_

_For true…love's…kiss…_

With their final note, they both shared in a long kiss, much to Nathaniel's dismay. He looked away and suddenly his eyes brightened. He saw Olive coming down the stairs, stretching and yawning. Taking a chance, he rushed over to her.

"Good morning my lady…"

"Huh?" asked Olive, not sure if she heard him correctly.

Sensing his mistake, he shook his head and began to stutter, "I…I meant to say…good morning Miss Olive…"

"Good morning?" she asked, "_too_ early if you ask me…"

She then gave Nathaniel a bright smile, "and thanks for helping me last night…I hope I wasn't too heavy…If it wasn't for you, I might have never made it to my room in one piece."

"It was nothing really," he said with a wave of his hand. Olive looked around, as if she were worried of being watched. Seeing that Edward and Nancy were being distracted, she bent down and gave Nathaniel a hug. Surprised at this, he returned it gladly.

"Um…Giselle says hugs show appreciation…so…yeah," she said swiftly breaking the hug. Nathaniel couldn't help but smile at her, but something was tugging at his mind.

"Um…Olive?" he began, "why are you here?"

"Oh, Giselle asked me to come along and keep you company…so you won't have to face old princey alone!" she said with a smirk. Suddenly, Edward came walking over to them and smiled brightly at Olive.

"Ah, you must be Giselle's fairy godmother!" he exclaimed, giving her a handshake, "she told me about you today in the morning. Shall we go?"

"Yeah sure, lets," she said with a shrug, following Edward into the forest, with Nathaniel close behind.

* * *

Robert awoke suddenly to the sound of birds chirping at his window. Usually, he was used to pigeons cooing in the morning, but the birds actually entered the room and flew around him, giving him what seemed like a kiss on his cheek. All the birds landed on the bedpost and gave him a smile.

"Good morning Robert!" they all sang. Robert sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, because he really couldn't believe what was before him.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, Morgan and Giselle entered the room, carrying what looked like breakfast. Giselle smiled brightly as the birds flew around her.

"Good morning Giselle and Morgan," they all sang as they left for the door. Morgan blushed; she never had animals say good morning to her.

"Good morning Robert," said Giselle as she placed the tray of food on his lap, as did Morgan.

"Morning Giselle…what is this?"

"Breakfast in bed of course!" she said with a laugh. "You must eat, we have a big day ahead! Today is Edward and Nancy's party for their baby!"

Robert looked at the mountain of stacked pancakes before him, "birds singing to me and now breakfast in bed? This place really is magical…Hey, where's your dopey godmother?"

"Oh, you mean Olive?" asked Morgan, "she went with Edward and Uncle Nathaniel to hunt trolls."

"Really?" he asked, "gee, maybe if we're lucky, she'll get trampled by one…"

"_Daddy…"_ said Morgan, placing her hands on her hips. Robert laughed.

"Kidding…just kidding…but why would she go?"

"Well," began Giselle, "I asked her to. Poor Nathaniel is always so lonely, and he is in need of a friend…"

"Aren't we his friends?" asked Robert as he stuck a fork into his pancakes and began to eat.

"Yes, but it's been so hard for him to adjust since…the incident with Narissa," she continued, "he needs someone different…like Olive. Besides, he seems to like her…and who knows? Maybe Olive could be…his true love."

Robert nearly choked on his food at those words. He had to swallow down hard before allowing himself to burst into laughter. "Olive? His true love? Now I _know_ you're joshing me!"

Giselle raised an eyebrow. "Whose Josh?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "Forget it. But the point is, I don't think Olive is Nathaniel's type. He's kinda quiet whereas she's sort of…loud and obnoxious."

"Robert, love can come in all sorts of forms, shapes and sizes," stated Giselle.

Morgan tugged at her father's sleeve, "you and Giselle love each other, and yet you're both very different people and come from very different worlds."

Robert smiled at his daughter, and Giselle wrapped an arm around her. "You see? Come on…believe…"

"Alright...whatever you say," he stated, while taking a sip at a cup of milk that was given to him, "but I still have my doubts. That girl is nothing but a goofball."

"Oh nonsense," giggled Giselle, "I'm sure she can be very serious when needed."

* * *

"Heads up!"

Olive and Nathaniel ran out of the way as Edward brought down a troll to its knees and then flat on the ground, tied up. It looked surprised, as if he never knew what was coming.

Olive, feeling incredibly goofy, snapped her fingers and turned herself into an imitation of the famous reporter, Howard Corsell, "This is Olive," she said, her accent on cue, "and it is a _beautiful _day here in the forest of Andalasia. Perfect weather conditions to go troll hunting. Back to you…"

Edward jumped from the troll and smiled. Taking their cues, Nathaniel and Olive began to applaud Edward as he took small bows. Both of them rolled their eyes.

"No, no please! You're too kind my friends," he said with a goofy smile. He walked over to them and placed his arms around them, bringing them very close to him. "Let's take a lunch break shall we? Could you do the honors Olive?"

"I suppose," she shrugged. She grabbed out her want and pointed at the ground, "Bam!" she yelled and out came a table with a small picnic basket laid out for them. Edward gave her a pat on the back, though it caused Olive to cringe in pain.

"Excellent work my friend," he said as he sat at the table and began to take out the contents of the picnic basket. "Dig in, my friends!"

Olive sat down at the table and was about to take a bite out of a sandwich when she noticed that Nathaniel walked away from them and sat on a rock. He took something out of his bag and began to, what looked like drawing. Remembering Giselle's wish, Olive took a sandwich and an apple from the basket and walked over to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was sketching out what looked like a woman and Olive couldn't help but watch a little from behind his back. She never saw anyone draw that quickly or that well before. Suddenly Nathaniel turned his head and was surprised to see Olive standing there, watching him. With much embarrassment, he hid his sketchbook away from her.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him on the rock, "I saw you come over here and I thought I should save you some lunch before old Edward eats his weight in sandwiches."

Nathaniel laughed an took the sandwich, "Thank you Olive. That was very kind of you."

"No problem," she said with a smile. She offered him the apple, but he shook his head, "not a fan of apples?" she asked.

"I've had bad experiences with them once," he said, not looking at Olive in the eye. She shrugged and took a bite into the apple herself.

"You have talent," she stated out of the blue, "I've never seen anyone draw that quickly, or that well for that matter."

"Thank you," he responded, "I usually don't share my talent, but it's good to know you think that."

Olive smiled and then something caught her eye. She noticed the little locket hanging from Nathaniel's neck.

"What is that?" she asked, taking it into her own hands and opening it. She gasped to see that it held a picture of Queen Narissa inside.

"Um…" began Nathaniel, trying to hide it. He sighed, giving in and taking it off his neck, so as to let Olive hold it. "It's a locket that was giving to me by my parents long ago. I kept a picture of the Queen there back when…I was her assistant and when…I thought I loved her…"

"Oh…." Said Olive nervously. _Here comes the drama, _she thought.

"She used me to do her evil schemes…if it wasn't for Giselle or the way of life in New York, I probably would have still been her servant, still bumbling around and doing whatever she wanted…just because I thought she loved me like I loved her.

"Sorry…" Olive managed to say, "I never met her, but I heard Queen Narissa couldn't be a pretty big b…well, you know."

Nathaniel nodded, as Olive placed a hand on his, patting it lightly. She then, whispered gently, "why don't you take out her picture?"

He sighed deeply. "I would if I could, but it seems as though I still have some feelings for her…that and it's stuck."

"Hmm…" began Olive, formulating a plan in her mind. She took out her wand and tapped it on the locket a few times, and it emitted a pink sort of glow around it. Polishing it off with the edge of her dress, she gave it back to Nathaniel, who looked confused.

"Um…what…"

"I made that picture of Narissa disappear," she said with a smile, "but I also added a new feature…when you have feelings for someone, this locket will place the picture of that person little by little as your feelings for them grow. Once you're fully in love with them, their picture will be in you locket. If anything should happen, the image can disappear too."

"Oh uh…thank you…" he said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," she with a smile.

"It's just…" he began, looking at Olive, "she made me feel so…worthless, an yet wanted at the same time…I…I've never liked myself and she took that as an advantage to get what she wanted…"

"Aw twinkle toes," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders, "don't let an old bat make you feel that way. You're a great guy, and I'm sure you're going to make a luck lady happy someday. You are ten times better than she could ever be…don't let anyone let you think otherwise. You should like yourself…besides…_I _like you…"

Nathaniel blushed. He knew she meant that in a friendly way, but he couldn't help but feel a bit…flustered. He edged closer to Olive when suddenly…

"Come along friends! The break is over! We must go pursue trolls before sundown!"

Sensing what he was about to do, he sat back and Olive crossed her arms in annoyance, obviously not wanting to go troll hunting again. She did not notice Nathaniel's action fo what he almost did.

"C'mon, let's go," she said, dragging her feet as she followed Edward. Nathaniel walked close behind but couldn't help but notice that his locket was glowing a bit. He opened it and there was a small little outline of someone, whom he could not make out. He shrugged and hurried to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Narissa made her way to the kingdom of Fantasia and over to the castle where the King and Queen lived. They were about to exit, as they were preparing to go to Andalasia for Edward and Nancy's party. She waited, in her old hag's disguise for the carriage to come out. Once it did, she smiled evilly and whispered a spell from her lips.

"Speciosus Formosus Praeclarus," she whispered to herself. She suddenly turned into a cloud of green smoke that flew into the carriage of the King and Queen.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful Henry?" asked the Queen as she tried to tie her blonde hair back into a ponytail. "It's so wonderful to see Edward about to have a child."

"You said it Gwendolyn," he said with a hearty smile, "I can't wait to see what old Eddie's been up to…"

Suddenly, the green smoke entered the carriage and entered inside King Henry. He shook for a moment, but then smiled lightly. Queen Gwendolyn looked at him with worry.

"Are you alright darling?" she asked. Henry merely smiled.

"Of course dear," he said in a devilish way, "In fact, I feel better than I have in a _long time_…"

Gwendolyn smiled at him and looked out the window, not noticing that her husband's eyes began to glow as he smiled evilly.

* * *

**Oh oh…Narissa's coming back…and aww…I don't know about you, but I like the moments Nathaniel and Olive have together. Plus, I loved writing for Robert, if you guys haven't noticed, seeing how much I torture him. Well, the next chapter will be chok full of action and surprises, so…you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kim (aka Midnightmoon14)**


	7. Narissa Reigns

**Hey guys...sorry it took me forever to write this chapter! I've been so busy, as I am preparing to go to college and I'm also graduating from high School in less than a month! Yay! I WILL finish this story, even if it kills me, because even though I still have a long way to go, I'm excited to write the last few chapters.**

**Enough of my rambling…Onto the Reviews!**

**NobleBrokenBeauty: Yeah…I love writing for Robert…so much fun to do! I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one!**

**Nausicaa of the Spirits: Wow…I forgot to mention there was a Disney reference and STILL you got it. Good job. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Madmongoose5876: Yeah...Olive is fun to mess around with. I'm glad you like her enough to offer fanart…well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Songbird of the theatre: I'm glad you like it! You'll see a bit of Nathaniel/Olive in here too! Enjoy! And thanks for the double review!**

**Hairsprayheart: Thanks for reviewing chap 5 and 6, and I'm glad you liked those bits. My favorite out of the two was the Robert turning into a frog. Ha ha…enjoy.**

**Watermelonsaregood: Wow! Thanks for the multiple reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Sideshow Bob Roberts: Aww…I'm glad you think they're in character and that you like the songs! Thanks for the double review also.**

**Maran Zelde: WOW…thanks for reviewing EACH CHAPTER…that takes a lot of effort. It makes me glad to know you're enjoying the story and about the tenses…yeah…I really need to improve with that…enjoy!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Narissa Reigns**

* * *

Giselle hummed quietly to herself as she danced around the ballroom in Edward and Nancy's castle, dusting the tables and pillars. In about a half an hour the party would start and Giselle wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her friends big baby shower. Not too far away was Morgan and Pip, who were sweeping the floor as some birds held the dustpan as the swept.

Giselle looked out a window and noticed the sun was setting. She sighed with wonder, "where is Edward, Nathaniel and Olive? The party will start in any minute and they're still not here!"

"Aw, don't fret too much honey," said Pip with a small smile, "I'm sure they'll be back."

Giselle smiled warmly at her friends, "I'm curious to know how Nathaniel and Olive got along…I really do believe they would make a cute couple."

"Do they like each other?" asked Morgan curiously.

"I do hope so," began Giselle before gasping at the sight she saw at the window. Sure enough, Edward was walking proudly towards the castle as Nathaniel and Olive trudged on. Giselle squealed with delight.

"They're here!" she yelled as she ran out of the ballroom, leaving Morgan and Pip behind to do the remainder of the chores.

"Hey! What about us?" asked Morgan with a grumpy face. She sighed and continued to clean the ballroom.

-

Giselle ran out side of the castle, along with Nancy who spotted them as well. Once the three troll-hunters got closer, Nancy embraced her husband in a tight hug while Giselle hugged Olive and Nathaniel. She let go and looked at them with eager eyes.

Olive shuddered, "Hey Giselle…why are you looking at us like that?"

"So, how'd it go?" she asked rather loudly. Olive and Nathaniel gave each other 'looks' and then turned to face Giselle with nervous smiles.

"Well…it was sort of a mixed bag," began Nathaniel as he adjusted his coat, "of course, the troll-hunting itself was very boring and tiresome, but…" he blushed a bit, "I did enjoy talking to Olive. She was great company."

"Aw stop it," laughed Olive as she punched him in the arm, "you're making me blush."

Giselle couldn't help but squeal and hug Olive tightly, "I'm so happy for you two!"

Olive gently pushed Giselle off of her and looked at her strangely, "For what?"

"Oh, don't be so coy!" she giggled, "it's obvious that you two had a 'date' and since you like each other, you must now be together! Now you can share true love's kiss!"

Olive looked at Giselle in shock, almost blushing herself. Nathaniel was completely red, and trying to hide himself behind his hat. Trying not to explode, Olive took a deep breath and placed a hand on Giselle's shoulder.

"Giselle…me and Nathaniel are just friends…we've only known each other for a day! Geez woman! Don't jump off to conclusions! Besides…even if I did love him, I couldn't be with him,"

Giselle shook her head, "I don't understand."

Olive sighed and pulled the hair out of her face, "I have a few rules I have to follow as your fairy godmother. One of them being I can never fall in love."

"WHAT!?" yelled Giselle and now Nathaniel was intrigued.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" yelled Olive back, "falling in love would distract us from doing our job, which is to grant your wishes. I would think it would be very obvious seeing as how most fairy godmothers are old and SINGLE."

Giselle pouted, "but Olive…it's such a silly rule."

"I know, I know…you don't think I know that?" she looked away from both of them, "but if I want to become a great fairy godmother, I'm going to have to make some sacrifices, and love just so happened to be one of them."

Giselle still couldn't believe this. No love? At all? _EVER? _She wanted to say something else, but Olive had already walked away, obviously wanting to drop the subject all together. Giselle turned to see Nathaniel, looking a bit pale and surprised.

"Are…are you all right?" she asked.

Nathaniel looked at her and smiled, "Um…yes, I'm quiet alright."

Giselle noticed the uncertainty in his eyes, but decided not to press the subject further. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and began to lead him to the castle.

"Let's go inside. The party's going to start soon," she said.

* * *

Later on at night, lively music was playing in the ballroom as both Andalasian and Fantasian citizens danced, talked, ate and enjoyed themselves. Edward and Nancy sat in their respectable thrones, watching everyone enjoy their merriment. Nancy looked a bit bored and got up from her seat, which alarmed Edward.

"What is it Nancy dearest?" he asked.

"Edward, I don't just want to sit here all night," she said in a bit of a whiny tone. She grabbed Edward by the hand and brought him close to her, his face just inches from her face," I want to dance!"

And then, Nancy dragged Edward to the dance floor, obviously taking the lead. Not to far from them was Giselle and Robert dancing with one another. Giselle told Robert as they were dancing the situation Olive was in.

"So…she really can't fall in love?" asked Robert, "Ever?"

"Never ever," stated Giselle sadly. "It seems so unfair to me…she's such a spirited person and I was so sure that she and Nathaniel were meant to be."

"I don't like her all that much," began Robert, "but even I don't think it's fair that she can't love. I mean, it's human nature to fall in love! It's not like you can stop anyone."

"Well, Olive must have really good self control…just look at her…"

As they danced, they both spotted Olive leaning against the wall with a bored look upon her face. A man offered her a dance but she merely shook her head, giving off an excuse about a bad leg. The man walked away, looking disappointed.

"…poor girl…I wish there was something to do for her."

Robert cocked an eyebrow in Olive's direction. Olive noticed and stuck her tongue out at him before leaving. Robert gave her a glare, but shook it off and looked at Giselle, "to be honest, I don't think she cares…and if she does, we shouldn't be deciding anything for her. It's her life and if she wants to live it that way the there's nothing we can do."

Giselle sighed and leaned her head on Robert's chest as a slow song came on, "I know that but…you know me…I can't help but gate involved…"

"Just try not to, okay?"

Giselle nodded and gave Robert a sweet kiss. Right then, the son ended and everyone clapped as another one began. Just before Giselle and Robert went off to start another dance, they could see Edward and Nancy beckoning to them to come. Shrugging their shoulders, the walked off the dance floor and towards Nancy and Edward.

"Is everything alright?" asked Giselle.

"Of course! Everything is perfect!" exclaimed Edward rather proudly, "we just called because we have some friends we would like you to meet."

"Oh! How wonderful!" exclaimed Giselle as she clasped her hands together in delight. Edward them led Giselle and Robert to two people. They were both wearing royal attire, one being a beautiful blonde woman and the other a tall burly man with a beard. They looked a bit older than Edward and Nancy, but not by much.

"My friends, meet Queen Gwendolyn and King Henry of Fantasia," said Edward and they both smiled, "Henry and Gwendolyn, this is Giselle and Robert of New York."

"Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you," exclaimed Gwendolyn, giving Giselle a hug. "You look wonderful dear."

"Oh, why thank you very much," answered Giselle sweetly, "you look incredibly beautiful in that dress."

Gwendolyn scoffed, "this old thing? I merely pulled it out of my closet at the very last minute….I'm such a procrastinator…thank you though dear."

She then turned to Robert wand shook his hand in a friendly manner, "Ah, Edwrad has told me about you. How are you finding Andalasia?"

"Oh, it's great. Much nicer than New York, I will admit," responded Robert with a small smile.

King Henry loomed over Giselle and gave her a smile…a smile that for some reason, Giselle could have sworn she saw once before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Giselle," he said in what sounded like a rather forced tone as he bowed slightly towards her. Giselle smiled nervously and curtsied back.

"Likewise, I am sure," she responded.

King Henry then made his way toward Robert and stared at him straight in the eyes. Robert had to admit, he was uncomfterable in his presence, but the Henry merely smirked and him hand shook his hand in a strong and hurtful handshake.

"Nice to meet you pretty boy," he said with a laugh. Once they stopped shaking hands, Robert cradled his hand, as it was in pain. He merely looked at Henry suspiciously.

"Um…yeah…you too," he responded.

Unaware of the awkward greeting, Edward came in-between the middle of them, all smiles. "Ah, all friends now I hope! Now, let us return to the dance floor!"

And with that, Nancy grabbed him by the arm and lead him into a tango dance.

Henry turned to his wife, while carefully eyeing Giselle and Robert, "I'm going to sit this one out my darling. I need to find a restroom."

"Of course, take your time," responded Gwendolyn, waiting for her husband to kiss her goodbye, but instead, he merely patted her shoulder and left, leaving her confused. Giselle and Robert walked away from them both, wanting to talk privately.

"Gwendolyn seems nice," said Giselle with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but I don't like that Henry guy," responded Robert with a curious look on his face, "he looks like he's up to something…"

"Usually, this is where I tell you to give him a chance, but I…sort of agree," she responded carefully, "he seems very…well, strange…and I feel like I've seen him before."

"I'm glad I'm no the only one who thought that," said Robert, shuddering, "wow, this is freaky."

"Oh, let's just forget about it for now," said Giselle, grabbing Robert's hand and edging towards the dance floor, "right now, let's try to have some fun and celebrate this day. Remember, this is for Edward and Nancy."

Robert smiled at Giselle, "You're right…"

They began to dance together; Giselle resting her head on Robert's chest. Robert could feel his cheeks turning a bit red. He had to admit…she drove him wild whenever they were this close…but he loved it, and always has.

"By the way," began Giselle, looking up at Robert, "where is Morgan and Pip?"

"Oh, Morgan is getting ready for bed and Pip volunteered to tuck her in," said Robert with a shrug. "She should be asleep right about now."

* * *

"Aw…c'mon now Pip! Tell me another story!"

Pip merely rolled his eyes at the 7 year old, who was sitting on her bed with great wide eyes; no exhaustion found in them. He had already just told her the true story about "Little Red Riding Hood", and yet here she was, asking for another story. Who did she think he was? A best selling novelist…oh wait…never mind. Either way, he could help but laugh because Morgan's childish pleas reminded him of Giselle.

"Honey I'm tired," he retorted as he scampered up close to her to tuck her in bed, "besides, you should be in bed…your dad told me you needed to be…"

"How can I sleep when I'm so excited!?" she exclaimed, "we're here in Andalasia…a place I never thought truly existed until now…It's just all so enchanting….plus, there's a ball going on downstairs! How can I sleep knowing there's a party going on?"

"Believe me sweetheart," began Pip, "you wouldn't want to go to that party…all dancing and talking…no real action!"

"But…I've never been to one!" whined Morgan, "please Pip? Can't I at least sneak a peak downstairs?"

"Nice try," said Pip, pinching her cheeks, "but your dad said that it was way past your bedtime. Besides, tomorrow, I promise to take you on grand tour of the forest of Andalasia. I'll introduce you to some of my animal friends."

Morgan cocked an eyebrow at the chipmunk. "Do you promise?"

Pip stuck out his pinky and locked it with Morgan's. "I pinky swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Stick a needle in my eye!"

Morgan soon fell over in a fit of giggles. She smiled at the chipmunk and finally gave in, "alright, you win. Just let me go to the bathroom first."

"Make it quick!" he called after her as she closed the bedroom door and headed towards the dark hall.

Morgan couldn't' help but skip a bit down the hall as she headed towards the restroom, unaware that someone was watching her. She was too wrapped around the idea of being in a fairy tale and meeting all sorts of creatures…a seven year old could go crazy knowing the things she seen! Morgan even believes that when school starts again, she'll have the best "How I Spent My Summer Vacation" essay in class.

Suddenly, she heard faint footsteps down the hall. She turned her head sharply, only to find nothing there. Shrugging, she continued down the hall, a bit startled. She heard the noise again, only it was louder. Morgan took a dive behind a suit of armor and shook in fear.

_What was that? _She thought, _Is someone following me?_

Trying to pull herself together, Morgan came out of hiding and turned around towards he bedroom, no longer feeling the need to use the restroom. Suddenly, she saw a shadow and this time, when she turned around, there stood a figure, looking elegant, yet deadly. Morgan fell backwards in fright, unable to cream, as if the ability had been ripped out of her. The figure merely smiled and bent down to her height.

_"Hello there, sweetheart."_

* * *

Nathaniel sighed as he leaned against a pillar, watching the couples dance. True, it was very ungentlemanly like for him to slouch at such an important event, but at the time, he didn't care. His thoughts encircled around Narissa, and now, Olive. He was shocked to find out Olive could not love, (who wouldn't?) but for some reason, it bothered him incredibly to the point of confusion. Why does it matter? It didn't concern him…besides; Nathaniel was not in love with Olive. They had only just met! There is no way he could be…

_Could he?_

Trying to push this aside, he looked around the room to see Olive also looking as bored as he was. Every now and then, a man would go up to her and ask her for a dance, but she would merely decline each time. Nathaniel couldn't help but notice how beautiful Olive looked, even if she wasn't dressed up like everyone else. For him, she was the Cinderella at the ball.

Feeling the necessity to talk to her, Nathaniel puffed in his stomach and walked towards where Olive was. She merely looked at him strangely and Nathaniel had to exhale, allowing himself to breathe and laugh in embarrassment.

"Good ev-v-vening Miss Olive," he stuttered.

"Oh hey Nathaniel," she said with a warm smile. Nathaniel couldn't help but blush, because this was the first time she smiled all night, and it was directed towards him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Olive merely blew a raspberry, "more like boring myself. But…it is for Edward and Nancy, so I try to look interested…I don't want Giselle to worry."

"About what?"

"Well, you saw how she reacted today about the "no love" thing," she began, rolling her eyes, "I'm already riddled down with stress about the is big test, and I don't need my godchild to keep pestering me about something that is no big deal."

"Oh…right," responded Nathaniel, laughing nervously. They stood there, quietly for a while as a fast paced song began to play. This surprised the two, and Olive's eyes merely brightened in awe.

"Now this is more like it," she said with a laugh, "I was getting tired of the slow dances. Hey twinkle-toes…ya wanna dance?"

Nathaniel's heart skipped a beat as Olive extended her hand. He merely nodded and Olive dragged him to the dance floor and they began to dance.

They began with their arms wrapped around each others shoulders, but Olive wanted more freedom to move and moved one of Nathaniel's hands down to her waist. Nathaniel gulped in fear, but Olive's sly smile made he feel a bit better. The room felt like it was spinning as they danced, Olive taking the lead. Nathaniel couldn't help but notice some men looking at him with envy. For once, he was the envy of others.

Growing more confidence, Nathaniel began to lead the dance, surprising, yet intriguing Olive. He gave her a devious smile as he twisted her around like a tabletop, and then bringing her towards him and spinning her again for a final dip.

The song ended and while many people applauded, others looked on in shock, as if Olive and Nathaniel's dancing style was scandalous. Not caring about his social status, Nathaniel helped Olive up, who was panting and sweating.

"Geez Nathaniel," she said, "you're one heck of a dancer. I'm _very_ impressed."

"Oh," he replied timidly, "I…I don't think I'm that good…you on the other hand Miss Olive are very…well, uh…graceful."

Olive smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair playfully. He couldn't help but laugh at her playful gesture, and it gave him a bit of confidence.

"Uh…Olive?" he began, making her face him, "I was wondering, if you…"

Suddenly, trumpets could be heard in the room, making every heads turn towards the throne. Edward was standing there, with Nancy sitting down and Henry and Gwendolyn standing at either side of him.

"May I have your attention please!" called Edward, "come on now, look at me! It isn't too hard!"

Once everyone in the room stopped chatting, Edward beamed with pride and continued to talk, but Giselle had something else on her mind.

"Robert!" she whispered, "did you see Nathaniel and Olive? They were dancing!"

"Yeah so?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Rule or no rule, something is up with them," she thought out loud, "they like each other…I just know it…"

"Giselle," Began Robert, "don't get involved…"

Giselle pouted and turned to face where Edward was. Robert merely rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Women, _he thought.

"…and now, I would like to have my good friend, King Henry of Fantasia, say a few things about me, Nancy and the baby…and of course, me."

Everyone applauded as Henry stood up in front of the crowd, waving. Giselle and Robert applauded, but with much care.

Henry cleared his throat before he began, "Andalasians and Fantasians alike, it gives me great pride to see you all tonight. Not just for the sake of Nancy and Edward, but also for what you're about to see. Forever, we two nations have been separated, but things change…our nations will combine together to form a greater force that no one could vanquish!"

Robert cocked an eyebrow, "what is he talking about?"

Giselle shrugged. "I don't know…but something isn't right…"

"…And with one nation….why should there be four rulers? Surely one is enough…if that said person had something like say…oh a magical staff?"

And with that, the magical staff from the Arden forest appeared in Henry's hand. Giselle gasped in fright.

"Robert…" she began, tugging at his sleeve, "I don't think that's Henry…"

"Henry old man!" yelled Edward furiously, "that speech does NOT sound like it's about my dearest and I!"

"Hmph…always about you, right? Well now…it's going to be all about me!"

"Henry…" began Gwendolyn.

"Hush you! I am not your husband!'

"Wha…"

_"Speciosus Formosus Praeclarus…"_

And with that, Henry fell to the ground in twitching pain, as green smoke emerged from him. The smoke materialized into a tall, slender woman with menacing eyes.

"Queen Narissa!" gasped Giselle.

Sure enough, the shock made everyone grow quiet. Even Nathaniel couldn't utter a word.

"Hey twinkle-toes," whispered Olive, "I think your girlfriend's back..."

With a wave from the staff, Narissa cast a spell on the guards of the castle, who then blocked the doors so that no one could escape. She also made cages appear before her and with another swift moment, she locked Edward, Nancy, Henry and Gwendolyn inside one. Giselle ran up to the front of the room, with Robert close behind. Seeing Giselle do this, Olive also ran up front, dragging Nathaniel with her.

"Narissa!" yelled Giselle with much distaste, "how…how are you…"

"Alive?" Narissa cackled, "do you think a mere fall could destroy someone as powerful as I? Yeah right…Yes, I turned into dust, but I did not die…I merely came back into Andalasia, but still as dust. It took a full year for me to materialize back to my glorious self again…and now, I can rule not just Andalasia, but also Fantasia! And as an added bonus, I'm going to get my revenge on you."

With a wave of her hand, Narissa had another cage appear, holding two familiar figures. Robert and Giselle cried in shock when they saw it was Pip and Morgan, trying their best to claw their way out.

"Daddy! Giselle!" cried Morgan as Narissa blasted the cage towards the wall where Edward, Nancy, the still unconscious Henry and Gwendolyn. She merely cackled as Robert tried his best to reach them, but some guards grabbed hold of him before he could do anything.

"You let my daughter go…NOW!" he yelled, struggling against the weight of the guards.

"Or what? You'll flip back you're wavy hair? Ooh…I'm so frightened!"

Suddenly, a burst of blue surged through the air and blasted a hole near Narissa's feet. Narissa growled and turned to see it was Olive, who had her hands glowing blue in defense.

"Let…them…go…now!" she shouter with a serious tone that was unusual for them all to hear. Nathaniel was cowering behind her, but also making sure she would be alright.

"Aw…how cute…a little fairy godmother in training thinks she can defeat poor little Narissa! Oh please…I've haven't done spells like that since I was born."

Olive growled and was about to throw another spell at her, but Narissa grabbed hold of the staff and a light emerged from it, shocking Olive and making it hard for her to breathe.

"Olive!" cried Giselle as guards also held her back.

Nathaniel decided it was time to take action and in one swift movement, he pushed Olive out of the light, giving her the chance to breathe. Olive coughed and gagged on the floor as Narissa stared deeply at Nathaniel.

"Why my dear, sweet Nathaniel," she said mockingly, "I'm sure you missed me…don't deny it…it's clear on your face. It's nice to know you grew a bit of a backbone while I was gone…"

Nathaniel looked away as he bent down to help olive, who was still gagging and coughing; her eyes wide opened from the shock.

"Narissa…I'm not going to let you destroy my home, Fantasia or my FRIENDS!" yelled Giselle.

"Oh, but you have no choice. I can't have you running around trying to ruin my plan, so I'm sending you back to a "special place' you all know…don't worry about your friends and daughter…I'm sure they'll make great servants…for a while."

Giselle growled in fury, but Narissa raised her staff and shocked her like she did Olive, only briefly. Robert stared at her in disgust.

"You monster!" he shouted.

"I try," she said jokingly. She turned to face the guards. "Move aside."

She raised the staff again, only a different light appeared, encircling Giselle, Olive, Robert and Nathaniel. Narissa gave them an evil grin.

"Goodbye little princess," she said with a final laugh before blasting them off into the air and making them disappear from the soon doomed city of Andalasia.

Giselle could not help but feel a whirlwind of color as they were twisting and tumbling to God knows where. Suddenly, it all stopped as she and the others were blasted up into the air and then Giselle fell onto the cold ground with a great thud. Moaning in pain, Giselle slowly got up as her senses returned…bright neon colors appeared before her and the sounds of honking horns could be heard. She noticed that Robert was also stirring, and Nathaniel and Olive were already up.

"Where are…we?" asked Robert, who was still in a daze.

Giselle turned when she heard a noise. The manhole shut itself tight and even as she tried, she couldn't pry it open. She cried in anguish.

"We're back in New York Robert," she answered, "Andalasia is in trouble…and Narissa locked our only path back inside..."

* * *

Oooh…They're stuck in New York! Oh oh…and Narissa has Morgan! Well, I hope this chapter was okay…I thought it kinda sucked, but it was needed for the rest of the story to be understandable.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kim (aka Midnightmoon14)**


End file.
